Un instant à peine
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sam les observe de loin, et sait ce qui relie Dean à Castiel. Et pendant un instant, il y songe. Un petit instant, où il se sent perdu. Ficclet - Destiel


**Prompt :** Je suis si bien avec toi  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Un fond de Destiel

**Auteur :** Un koala passant par là.

**Note :** Tralala. *ceci es tune note très intéressante* Pas de spoils, je crois. Un peu de la saison 4, mais c'est très léger, très très léger.

Quand Sam rencontra Castiel, il en fut si ému, qu'il en perdit ses moyens.  
>Puis, il se trouva que les anges n'étaient pas exactement comme il les avait imaginés, et tout de suite, son avis descendit.<br>Cela n'empêcha pas que Castiel s'incrusta, petit à petit entre eux. S'imposant dans le duo des Winchester, s'imposant surtout envers Dean. Se rapprochant toujours plus de lui. Tournant d'abord son regard vers l'aîné des deux frères.  
>Castiel, cet espèce d'hurluberlu, cet ange, qui ne connaissait rien à l'humour, au second degré, aux humains, aux émotions. Mais qui était fasciné par tout cela, et qui ne cessait pas de les observer. De les soutenir. De leur demander de l'aide.<br>Sam n'avait rien contre Castiel. A vrai dire, il l'appréciait énormément. Il avait ce petit quelque chose que les autres anges n'avaient pas. Il ne s'imposait pas. Ne leur disait pas nécessairement, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il disait même ce qu'il allait faire, lui, de son côté, presque pour savoir si les deux frères étaient d'accord. Agissait parfois en conséquence. Mais ne les forçait pas forcément. Et c'est pour cela, que les deux frères le considéraient bientôt déjà, comme quelqu'un de leur famille. A la façon de Bobby, qui était comme leur père.

Sam fut le premier à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. La façon à Dean de regarder Castiel. La façon de Castiel, cet ange insouciant, de regarder Dean. Cette façon qui ne mentait pas. Qui voulait tout dire. Que l'amour régnait entre eux, et qu'ils étaient juste trop bêtes pour s'en apercevoir.  
>Et Sam détesta Castiel.<br>Un peu. Un instant. Il lui reprocha d'aimer autant Dean. D'aimer autant cette personne, qui comptait tellement pour lui. Ce grand frère, qu'il n'avait cessé de suivre, cet homme pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier.  
>Dean aimait Castiel et inversement, et Sam, était jaloux. Dean était son frère. Et le partager n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire.<br>Il ne voulait pas que Dean préfère Cas à lui, qu'ils s'en aillent tous les deux. Loin de lui. Bien sûr, ça allait être difficile qu'ils partent comme ça, vu tout ce qu'il restait à réparer pour que le monde aille mieux, mais même.  
>Sam, qui avant – et peut-être encore maintenant – aurait été le premier à s'en aller pour aller vivre sa vie, ne voulait pas voir Dean partir pour faire la même chose.<p>

Pendant un instant. Du moins.  
>Rien qu'une petite minute. Le temps de bien y réfléchir. De faire un caprice intérieur. De sentir cette peur de finir seul, l'envahir. Sam était si bien avec lui.<br>Puis, il eut un petit sourire amusé. De savoir son frère amoureux d'un ange. De savoir ce même ange, amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi pittoresque que son frère.  
>Il trouvait cela mignon. De les voir ne pas savoir ce qui existait entre eux. De les voir se frôler, sûrement en se sentant fondre de l'intérieur, sans comprendre pourquoi, ou en niant parfaitement la raison.<br>Sam savait que Dean ne le laisserait jamais. Il avait beau lui envoyer de temps en temps, des phrases toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, Sam avait confiance en Dean. Et en Castiel.  
>Sam ne tiendrait pas la chandelle si tout cela s'accomplissait. Sam les encouragerait, ferait la pom-pom girl. Serait acteur de tout cela.<br>Il savait que Dean le laisserait toujours monter à côté de lui dans l'Impala, lui prêtant même parfois le volant. Qu'ils continueraient leur chasse. Qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Qu'ils s'enlaceraient encore, pour exprimer à quel point ils s'aimaient. Même si Castiel sera là, lui aussi. Sam savait que Castiel savait se faire petit. Qu'il savait respecter cette relation fraternelle qui reliait les deux Winchester.

C'est pour cette raison, que Sam fut jaloux, et détesta Castiel, seulement une minute, peut-être deux tout au plus.  
>Et que l'instant d'après, il se contenta de rire. Et d'être heureux pour son frère. D'être fier de lui. Et la tête remplie de plans machiavéliques pour pousser l'ange et l'imbécile dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour tirer les vers du nez à son frère, pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.<p>

L'instant était passé, et Sam se sentait bien. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir plus que cela.  
>Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.<br>Tout irait bien, au moins de ce côté ci, il en était sûr.

Fin.


End file.
